Serial Killer
by G and K
Summary: Catch me if you can...


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**The Serial Killer**

Seorang pria berambut merah tampak tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya nafasnya tersenggal-senggal pertanda nafasnya yang seperti akan putus.

"Sasori, sang babyface, sudah berapa orang yang kau hancurkan hatinya dengan ketampananmu itu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau...?"

"Nah sekarang giliran aku yang menghancurkan hatimu."

Tampak sosok pemakai jas hujan berwarna hitam dengan kepala yang tertutup mendekati Sasori yang terbaring di lantai, sosok itu memegang balok di tangan kanannya dan tak sampai beberapa detik, dia mengayunkan balok itu ke bagian liver Sasori.

**BUGGHHH! **

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Jeritan Sasori bergaung di ruangan itu, tetapi sang pemukul nampak sangat menikmati jeritan itu, seolah jeritan pemuda berambut merah itu adalah simfoni yang indah dari sebuah lagu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkan suara yang lebih seksi lagi Sasori? Atau perlu aku membantumu untuk mengeluarkannya?"

Sang sosok berjas hujan lalu mengayunkan baloknya ke lutut Sasori, sehingga bisa dipastikan lutut pemuda itu hancur dan seketika pemuda itu kembali menjerit.

Seolah masih belum puas, si penyiksa terus memukulkan baloknya ke lutut Sasori sampai terdengar suara geretakan tulang pertanda tulang yang telah remuk, namun kepuasan tampak belum menghinggapi si penyiksa, kali ini dia mengganti posisi baloknya dengan kepala balok mengarah kebawah, tepat mengarah ke lutut Sasori dan sepersekian detik kemudian, seperti petani menumbuk padi, si penyiksa kembali menghujamkan baloknya sampai berkali-kali ke lutut Sasori yang sudah remuk.

Sasori kembali menjerit, bagaimana tidak? Setiap hujaman yang menghajar lututnya membawa kesakitan yang tak terbayangkan, Sasori mulai merasakan tulang berserta nadi di lututnya hancur lebur hingga akhirnya, berkat pukulan balok yang tanpa henti, lutut Sasori terpisah dari pahanya membuat darah dan tulangnya yang remuk berhamburan dilantai.

"KAU GILA!" teriak Sasori, terdengar emosi kemarahan sekaligus menahan sakit dari suaranya.

Sang penyiksa tidak menghiraukan jeritan pemuda itu, malah dia nampak bersiap menghujam baloknya ke arah lutut yang satu lagi.

Menyadari apa yang akan di perbuat si penyiksa, Sasori tidak bisa hanya pasrah, dengan sisa tenaganya dia menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari sang penyiksa seraya tangannya mencari-cari benda dilantai yang bisa digunakannya untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Kau mulai membosankan, Sasori." desis sang penyiksa, dingin.

Sang penyiksa lalu menghampiri Sasori yang nampak masih berusaha menjauh dari sang penyiksa. Sang penyiksa tentu dengan mudah dapat menjangkau pemuda yang tergeletak dilantai dengan kondisi kehilangan satu lutut itu.

Kemudian sang penyiksa meraba-raba lutut Sasori atau lebih tepatnya bekas lutut Sasori yang telah terlepas, sang penyiksa nampak mencari sesuatu di bekas lutut yang telah berlubang dan berdarah-darah itu hingga akhirnya dia nampak menemukan sesuatu itu di gengaman tangannya, urat nadi.

Sasori kembali memberontak, namun tanpa ampun dengan satu sentakan sang penyiksa menarik urat nadi di lutut Sasori membuat pemuda itu kembali menjerit karena merasakan tarikan urat yang harusnya mengalirkan darah ke otaknya itu malah tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya hingga terlepas.

"Oke, permainan selesai, sayonara Sasori."

Sang penyiksa lalu mengarahkan baloknya ke arah wajah Sasori dengan arah balok yang masih sama dengan saat tadi dia melepaskan lutut Sasori dan tanpa ampun sang penyiksa langsung menghujamkan baloknya ke wajah Sasori, berkali-kali seperti menumbuk padi, membuat wajah pria babyface itu hancur dan remuk.

Kali ini tidak ada lagi jeritan kesakitan, hanya tersisa suara pukulan dan remukan tulang. Si penyiksa menghujamkan baloknya sehingga membuat bola mata sang korban keluar dari rongganya, dan hidungnya bahkan sudah hancur tak berbentuk dan berdarah-darah.

Nampak tubuh pemuda malang itu kejang-kejang untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti bergerak pertanda pemuda itu telah mati.

Menyadari korbannya telah mati, sang penyiksa meletakan baloknya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang korban yang mayatnya nyaris tak dikenali lagi.

_**xxx**_

"Satu kata, kejam." seorang polisi berambut merah muda memandangi mayat berambut merah yang wajahnya hancur disebuah motel.

"Inspektur Sakura, kami telah menemukan sebuah balok berlumuran darah di dalam kamar mandi, di duga balok ini digunakan sebagai senjata pembunuhnya." ujar seorang polisi lain seraya menghampiri polisi berambut merah muda tadi.

"Balok ya?" polisi bernama Sakura itu berpikir sejenak.

"Bisa dipastikan pembunuhnya bergender wanita, bila memang senjata pembunuhnya sebuah balok, itu terlihat dari mayat korban yang terkena hantaman berkali-kali, bila seorang pria cukup satu-dua kali hantaman mampu membunuh korban." jelas Sakura lagi.

"Segera panggil ambulan untuk mengangkut mayat korban untuk diotopsi, dan bawa balok itu ke kantor sebagai barang bukti."

**XxX**

"Inspektur Sakura, saya sudah membaca laporanmu, sepertinya kasus kali ini agak rumit ya?" seorang anggota kepolisian dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan Komisaris Sasuke Uchiha, tersemat didadanya.

"Tak ada kasus yang terlalu rumit bagi saya pak, setiap pembunuhan pasti meninggalkan jejak mau pun celah."

Sasuke tertawa, "Ya berkat kecerdasanmu memecahkan kasus, kau sampai diposisi mu sekarang ini,"

"Tapi, coba kau lihat ini." Sambung Sasuke seraya mengambil sebuah koran dari mejanya dan menunjuk headline koran itu kepada Sakura.

"Detektif Shikamaru, detektif hebat yang berhasil memecahkan kasus sulit." kening Sakura berkerut seraya memandang judul headline koran tersebut.

"Yup, pamor detektif ini sangat menanjak, dia sudah berhasil memecahkan banyak kasus, bukan hanya di jepang tapi di seluruh dunia, jika kau menemukan jalan buntu dalam kasusmu, mungkin kita bisa meminta dia menolong kepolisian." ungkap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Saya rasa itu tidak perlu, para detektif bekerja hanya untuk mencari uang dan ketenaran dan lebih baik saya ke rumah sakit sekarang, hasil otopsi sudah keluar." gerutu Sakura seraya menaruh kembali koran di atas meja dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Oh ya satu lagi, semua kasus yang di pecahkan Shikamaru selama ini adalah kasus pembunuhan!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

**XxX**

"Korban sudah teridentifikasi, Sasori, cucu dari Chiyo, seorang milyader di kota ini." Pemuda dengan banyak tindikan diwajahnya menyerahkan berkas laporannya kepada Sakura.

"Kerja bagus Pein, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarga korban?"

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUH CUCU KESAYANGANKU!"

Sakura dan Pein langsung memalingkan wajah kearah teriakan.

"Anda ini..."

"Saya Chiyo, nenek dari Sasori! Dan sekarang saya ingin bertanya apakah kalian telah menemukan pembunuh cucu saya!" bentak seorang nenek yang nampak di jaga beberapa bodyguard berjas hitam, terlihat sekali nenek ini seorang yang memiliki banyak harta.

"Maaf sekali nenek Chiyo, tapi kami tidak mungkin menemukan pembunuhnya secepat itu,kami..."

"Saya tidak ingin mendengar alasan apa pun, saya harap kepolisian segera menemukan pembunuh cucu saya dalam waktu satu minggu, jika tidak saya lebih memilih memakai jasa detektif karena kepolisian tidak bisa diharapkan." cetus nenek Chiyo dingin seraya melempar koran ke lantai, Sakura melirik koran itu sejenak, koran yang sama dengan yang tadi dibacanya di kantor Sasuke.

"Nenek jangan terlalu emosi." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya, dan berdiri tegap seorang pria berambut merah dengan lingkar hitam di sekililing matanya dan tatto bertuliskan "Ai" diwajahnya.

"Anda pasti inspektur Sakura kan? Saya minta maaf atas perkataan nenek saya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Gaara ayo kita pulang dan kau polisi, ingat waktu kalian hanya satu minggu!" desis nenek Chiyo seraya pergi.

"Saya permisi dulu inspektur." pemuda berambut merah itu membungkuk sopan, lalu pergi menyusul nenek Chiyo.

"Sial, dasar orang kaya! Semaunya saja kasih tenggat waktu! Memangnya polisi punya dia apa!" gerutu Pein dengan wajah kesal.

"Dari pada mengeluh lebih baik segera cari bukti lain untuk mencari pelakunya dan siapa pria bertato di wajah tadi?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil koran yang dilempar Chiyo tadi.

"Gaara, cucu dari Chiyo juga, dia dan Sasori awalnya adalah pewaris dari harta kekayaan Chiyo, tapi dengan kematian Sasori otomatis dia yang jadi pewaris tunggal."

Sakura terdiam, nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kau mencurigai Gaara? Wajar sih jika kau mecurigainya, motif pemuda itu menghabisi Sasori sangat jelas terlihat."

"Aku tidak mencurigai Gaara sebagai pelaku, seperti dari awal kukatakan, pembunuhnya seorang perempuan dan Gaara seorang lelaki kalaupun Gaara ini menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Sasori tidak mungkin dia menyuruh seorang perempuan untuk menghabisi Sasori."

Sakura mendesah kecil, mengamati koran yang headlinenya terpampang jelas wajah Shikamaru, seorang detektif dengan rambut belakangnya diikat keatas hingga berbentuk nanas.

"Dari pada mencurigai Gaara, aku menduga justru Gaara korban pembunuhan selanjutnya, Pein selama beberapa waktu ini tolong awasi Gaara dan orang-orang disekitarnya, ingat waktu kita hanya seminggu atau harga diri kita sebagai polisi akan terusik bila harus bekerja sama dengan detektif."

"Lebih tepatnya harga dirimu sebagai inspektur jeniuskan?" Pein nyengir seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang mendesah panjang di lorong rumah sakit itu.

XxX

"Bagaimana Pein? Apakah sudah ada pergerakan?" terdengar suara Sakura dari handphone yang digenggam Pein.

"Sayangnya belum, sudah lima hari aku mengawasi si merah tapi belum ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari orang sekitarnya."

"Baiklah, bila ada pergerakan segera kabari aku Pein."

Pein mendesah, dalam lima hari ini dia kekurangan tidur, walau begitu matanya tetap tajam mengawasi sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada di seberang jalan dari dalam mobilnya.

"Susah jadi bawahan, lebih baik ada pergerakan hari ini dan kasus segera selesai, aku jadi bisa kembali kerumah dan tidur dikasur yang empuk." gerutu Pein seraya menyalakan radio dimobilnya.

Mendengar lagu dari radio mobilnya membuat mata Pein mulai mengantuk dan dia nyaris tertidur bila saja tiba-tiba tidak keluar mobil berwarna merah dari apartemen yang diawasinya.

"Mau kemana tuan muda ini?" batin Pein yang matanya kembali siaga, seraya menyalakan mobilnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Pein menyetir mobilnya mengikuti mobil merah itu.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya mobil merah itu memasuki tempat parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Pein mengambil jarak dengan memparkirkan mobilnya, sedikit jauh, dan dengan pandangan awas, dia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tidak asing baginya, Gaara, keluar dari mobil merah yang sedari tadi dibuntutinya diikuti dengan beberapa pria berjas hitam yang nampaknya bodyguardnya.

Gaara nampak berbincang sebentar dengan para bodyguardnya, sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah menuju pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan diikuti dengan para bodyguardnya.

**DOR!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dan seketika para pengawal Gaara segera mengelilingi tuannya dengan, memberikan perlindungan.

"Suara tembakan! Tuan lebih baik anda segera masuk kedalam! Di sini berbahaya!" seru seorang pengawal Gaara seraya mengawal Gaara masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan, sementara para pengawal lain mencari sumber dari suara tembakan.

Pein yang sedari tadi mengikuti Gaara pun, segera masuk mengikuti Gaara, namun dia dihadang para pengawal Gaara yang menjaga pintu masuk.

"Saya dari kepolisian, mohon ijinkan saya masuk!" seru Pein seraya menunjukan tanda pengenal kepolisian miliknya.

Setelah bertukar pandang sesaat, para pengawal Gaara mengangguk dan memberi sinyal agar Pein masuk.

"Kalian tetap awasi pintu masuk disini, periksa setiap orang yang akan masuk! Saya akan mengikuti dan melindungi tuan Gaara didalam!" Pein memberi perintah kepada pengawal Gaara dan masuk mengejar Gaara.

Dengan segera, Pein mencari sosok Gaara ditengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan, namun sayang dia belum menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sambil terus mencari, Pein mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan beberapa nomor, "Halo, Sakura? Aku sudah menangkap adanya pergerakan!"

"Bagus Pein! Terus awasi dan jaga si merah!"

"Sayangnya saat ini aku kehilangan si merah, aku sedang mencarinya sekarang!"

"Kau berada dimana sekarang? Aku dan yang lainnya akan segera datang membantumu!"

"Aku berada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha Center, lebih baik cepat kirim bantuan, dipastikan pelaku memiliki senjata ap.."

**ZRAAATTTSSSS!**

Belum sempat Pein menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba sebuah pisau tajam menghujam tenggorokannya, membuat Pein roboh seketika dengan darah mengucur deras dari lehernya.

Seketika suasana di pusat perbelanjaan itu menjadi ricuh, para pengujung berteriak histeris melihat kondisi pemuda yang memiliki banyak tindikian itu, sementara sang pelaku segera berbaur dengan kericuhan dan bayangannya segera menghilang, meninggalkan tubuh Pein yang masih mengejang dengan pisau yang masih tertancap dilehernya.

"Halo? Halo? Pein kau masih disana?!" terdengar suara panik Sakura dari balik handphone yang tergeletak disamping tubuh Pein.

**XxX**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sakura? Sudah jatuh korban dari pihak kita." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang mengamati mayat Pein yang masih tergeletak di pusat perbelanjaan.

Sakura terdiam, terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca melihat tubuh tak bernyawa dari bawahannya itu.

"Inspektur Sakura, Komisaris Sasuke, kami menemukan ini di tempat parkir." seorang polisi membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik tranparan dengan sebuah tape kecil didalamnya.

Sasuke segera mengambil bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan tape kecil didalamnya, kemudian dia menekan tombol play ditape itu.

**DORRR!**

Terdengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras dari tape itu membuat orang yang berada disekitar menjadi tekejut.

"Brengsek, bikin kaget saja!" geram Sasuke seraya mematikan tape tersebut dan mengembalikannya kebungkusan plastik.

"Ternyata begitu..." terdengar gumaman Sakura yang nampak sedikit bisa mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak menangis.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, heran.

"Segera cari dan panggil bodyguard yang mengawal Gaara dan Gaaranya juga, ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan, dan panggil ambulans untuk mengotopsi mayat Pein!" perintah Sakura pada polisi yang membawakan tape tadi.

"Sasuke ayo kita kembali kekantor polisi." Sakura melangkah kearah parkiran seraya memberi sinyal pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Biar aku yang menyetir, Sakura, kau masih terlihat shock." Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil Sakura dan membuka mobil itu lalu kemudian duduk di bangku pengemudi sementara Sakura duduk disampingnya.

Setelah mobil melaju, suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara deruman mobil yang terdengar sampai akhirnya..

"Tampaknya tadi kau menemukan sesuatu Sakura." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya, tape kecil itu, isi suara dari tape kecil itu adalah suara tembakan dan tape itu ditemukan di tempat parkir, menurutmu kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau analisaku tidak salah, tape itu cuma digunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian, saat mendengar suara tembakan para pengawal Gaara pasti panik, dan pasti mereka akan menjaga pintu masuk ditempat parkir sambil mengawasi siapa saja yang masuk lewat sana dan hanya menyisakan satu atau dua orang yang mengawal Gaara, sementara sang pelaku mengambil jalan memutar dengan masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan lewat pintu masuk utama."

"Kalau memang Gaara adalah target pelaku, kenapa Pein yang menjadi korban?"

"Bisa jadi pelaku mengetahui kalau Pein adalah polisi yang membuntuti Gaara atau bisa jadi..."

"Bisa jadi apa?" Sasuke mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Gaara lah pelaku pembunuhan itu."

**XxX**

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda tuan Gaara, kami hanya butuh sedikit keterangan dari anda dan para pengawal anda." ungkap Sakura, seraya menatap mata Gaara, tajam, seolah mencari sebuah celah kebohongan disana.

Sementara Sasuke dan beberapa anggota polisi mengawasi proses intrograsi itu dari balik kaca satu arah (Kaca yang hanya bisa melihat kedalam ruangan introgasi namun orang yang berada diruangan introgasi tidak bisa melihat orang yang ada dibalik kaca).

"Pada pukul 15.00, anda berada dimana tuan Gaara?"

"Saya kepusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli sesuatu." ekspresi Gaara nampak tetap tenang dan dingin.

"Lalu? Anda membeli apa disana?"

"Saya, tidak jadi membeli apapun, karena setiba ditempat parkir, terjadi tembakan dan karena merasa terancam saya langsung masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan dan langsung pulang melalui pintu keluar yang lain."

"Ada tembakan dan kau tidak melapor polisi?" nada Sakura mulai meninggi.

"Saya takut bila melapor polisi nama saya akan terpublikasi dan menimbulkan gosip yang tak mengenakkan, maaf kalau terdengar sedikit sombong, tapi saya calon pewaris pengusaha terkenal dinegeri ini, bila timbul pemberitaan yang tak mengenakan tentu nantinya akan menjadi beban pikiran nenek saya, lagi pula..."

Gaara menghela nafas sejenak.

"Saya diberitahu pengawal saya bahwa ada polisi yang mengikuti saya."

Beberapa pengawal Gaara yang berada didalam ruang introgasi, mengiyakan perkataan Gaara.

"Tak lama setelah tuan Gaara masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan, seorang polisi datang dan memerintahkan kami untuk tetap berjaga di pintu masuk parkiran, sementara polisi itu langsung masuk untuk menyusul tuan Gaara."

"Apakah kau masuk sendirian kedalam pusat perbelanjaan, tuan Gaara?" selidik Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, saya bersama dengan kepala pengawal saya."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke para pengawal Gaara, "Yang mana kepala pengawal anda?"

"Dia belum datang ke si.."

**Tok Tok**

Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu diruangan intrograsi.

"Ya, masuk!"

Saat pintu terbuka, nampak sesosok polisi bersama dengan seorang pria berjas hitam dan berambut kuning.

"Inspektur Sakura, ini Naruto, dia adalah kepala pengawal tuan Gaara." ujar polisi itu seraya mempersilahkan pria yang tadi disampingnya untuk duduk.

Sakura nampak agak tekejut dengan kehadiran Naruto di ruangan itu, Sasuke yang berada diruangan dibalik kaca satu arah diruangan itu pun nampak kaget.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" pria berambut kuning itu tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Sekarang aku bekerja untuk kepolisian dan kau?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku menjadi kepala pengawal." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Lebih baik sesi melepas rindu antara teman lama ditunda dulu, inspektur Sakura tadi kau mencari kepala pengawal saya kan? Nah orangnya sudah ada disini jadi, segera berikan pertanyaan." potong Gaara yang terlihat bosan berlama-lama di ruang introgasi.

"Baiklah, Naruto, benar tadi kau bersama tuan Gaara dipusat perbelanjaan Konoha Center sekitar jam tiga sore tadi?" Sakura memulai pertanyaannya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan saat dia menatap Gaara, tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ya benar, saya sendirian yang mengawal Gaara karena ditempat parkir terdengar suara tembakan, saya memutuskan untuk memerintahkan pengawal lain untuk berjaga-jaga di pintu masuk sementara saya bersama tuan Gaara langsung masuk kedalam Konoha Center."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kalian memasuki Konoha Center? Bisa jelaskan secara detil?" kembali Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan, masih dengan tatapan yang sama, berharap ekspresi dan mata Naruto menunjukan sedikit kebohongan.

"Saya dan tuan Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang lewat pintu keluar lain dan tentu saja pulang dengan mengendarai taksi, kemudian salah satu pengawal yang menjaga pintu masuk di tempat parkir menelepon saya dan mengatakan ada polisi disana, jadi saya rasa bila ada polisi, keadaan akan terkendali maka nya kuputuskan untuk menyuruh para pengawal lain untuk segera menyusul saya dari pada tetap di Konoha Center." jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan diselipi cengiran khasnya.

"Begitu ya?" Sakura nampak tidak menemukan kebohongan dari teman lamanya itu dan Sakura sedikit lega, setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, sifat tidak bisa berbohong Naruto tidak berubah.

**Tok Tok**

Kembali pintu ruangan diketuk dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, pintu langsung terbuka tanpa ijin dari Sakura.

"Maaf, inspektur Sakura, ini Rin pengacara tuan Gaara." Ujar polisi yang tadi membawa Naruto keruang introgasi.

Wanita disamping polisi itu, membungkukan tubuhnya, "Salam kenal, nama saya Rin, pengacara tuan Gaara, saya kemari atas permintaan nenek Chiyo."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pengacara? Kami belum menetapkan tuan Gaara sebagai tersangka, dia disini cuma untuk memberikan keterangan."

"Yah memang begitu, tapi nenek Chiyo beranggapan polisi tidak bisa diharapkan, apa lagi beliau sudah mendengar kejadian tadi sore, karena itu..."

Rin memotong kata-katanya sejenak lalu dia melangkah kearah pintu.

"Nenek Chiyo meminta seseorang untuk membantu tugas kepolisian dan ijinkan saya mempersilahkan dia masuk."

Rin lalu membuka pintu, dan kemudian masuklah seorang pria berjaket kulit tebal berwarna hitam dan rambut belakang pria itu diikat keatas sehingga menyerupai nanas.

"Salam kenal, saya Shikamaru, mulai saat ini saya akan membantu dalam kasus pembunuhan Sasori, mohon kerja samanya."

**XxX**

**Keesokan harinya, di kantor Sakura**

"Polisi tidak bisa diharapkan? Seenaknya saja kalau bicara!" dengus Sakura kesal, sementara Sasuke nampak sibuk menyesap kopi sambil duduk diseberang Sakura.

"Jangan kesal begitu, setidaknya ada kejadian baik kemarin malam, kita jadi bertemu lagi dengan Naruto kan?" sahut Sasuke seraya meletakan kopinya diatas meja.

Mendengar nama Naruto, Sakura kembali mengenang masa-masa saat dia masih bersekolah di Konoha High School, masa-masa dimana dia, Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu dan menjadi sahabat sampai akhirnya setelah lulus dari sekolah itu, Naruto pindah keluar negeri dan tidak mengirimkan kabar apapun.

"Yah, setidaknya kita bertemu lagi dengan teman lama." Sakura tersenyum saat kenangan lama itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun lewat, tapi dia tidak berubah, masih si bodoh tukang nyengir," Sasuke menyeringai, "Dan kau pun tak berubah, Sakura, masih bertempramen tinggi dan tukang marah."

Sakura berdiri dan memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, "Baiklah, kembali ketopik awal, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Shikamaru itu?"

"Tak ada masalah bila dia bekerja sama, kita ini polisi Sakura, penegak keadilan, singkirkan egomu."

"Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya?"

Sakura dan Sasuke segera menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Shikamaru di ruangan itu.

"Bila mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" geram Sakura.

"Yah, pintunya tadi terbuka sedikit jadi aku masuk saja." balas Shikamaru seraya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam kantongnya.

"Disini dilarang merokok!" Sakura langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sambil mengeram seolah-olah akan menerkam Shikamaru.

"Sakura tenangkan dirimu dan Shikamaru tolong jangan merokok diruangan ini." potong Sasuke dengan nada yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh wibawa, sangat berbeda dengan nada bicara saat dia berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura, tadi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas dan memasukkan kembali rokoknya kedalam kantong, sementara Sakura kembali duduk namun dengan tampang yang masih kesal.

"Baiklah, ada perlu apa Shikamaru?" lanjut Sasuke seraya menarik kursi didekatnya dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk.

"Aku sudah membentuk sebuah kesimpulan, nah aku kemari karena butuh pendapat kalian, terutama kau, inspektur Sakura, karena kau petugas yang mengambil alih kasus ini." Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang wajahnya mulai melunak.

"Baiklah, coba kau sebutkan kesimpulanmu."

Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu dia kearah jendela dan menurunkan tirainya.

"Saya sudah membaca berkas laporan otopsi tuan Sasori, setelah membaca berkas itu, saya rasa delapan puluh persen kemungkinan sang pelaku adalah wanita."

"Kalau itu saya sudah tahu." sahut Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan malas, "Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa masih mencurigai tuan Gaara? Saya sudah menanyai Naruto dan tuan Gaara tentang isi dari introgasi yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam, menurutku dibandingkan meminta keterangan, pertanyaan yang anda lontarkan lebih mengarah kepada memojokan dan satu lagi saya percaya tuan Gaara adalah seorang pria."

"Kau tidak mengerti situasinya!" geram Sakura yang kembali mulai emosi.

"Saya mengerti situasinya tapi tolong bila saya belum menyelesaikan analisa saya jangan memotong kata-kata saya."

Sakura yang sudah dibakar emosi bersiap untuk bediri dan kembali meraung, namun tatapan dingin dari Sasuke berhasil membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

"Baiklah Shikamaru, silahkan lanjutkan analisamu dan Sakura, dinginkan kepalamu, tolong hormati aku sebagai komisaris disini."

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah menahan amarah, Sasuke memang teman baiknya dan selama beberapa tahun ini, Sasuke banyak membantu dan melindungi Sakura di kepolisian bahkan sikap Sasuke selalu lembut pada Sakura, namun bila pemuda berambut hitam dengan rambut mencuat keatas itu sedang serius, sikapnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan bila sudah begitu tak ada yang berani menentang sang komisaris itu.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, dilihat dari mayat Sasori, kemungkinan pembunuhnya seorang wanita delapan puluh persen, tapi coba arahkan pandangan pada sisa yang dua puluh persennya lagi."

Mendengar analisa Shikamaru, tiba-tiba mata Sakura berubah menjadi penuh minat.

"Bila memang pelakunya wanita, kita cukup mengawasi wanita yang berada disekitar Gaara,tapi bila kemungkinan dua puluh persen itu benar, maka sembilan puluh lima persen Gaara lah pelakunya, bila dilihat dari motif pembunuhan Sasori."

"Kalau seandainya Gaara pelakunya kenapa dia membunuh Pein?" tukas Sakura yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan.

"Mungkin dia tahu Pein membuntutinya dan dia mengira Pein sudah mencurigainya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Sasori, jadi dia menghabisi Pein karena takut nanti Pein akan menemukan bukti bahwa dia pelakunya."

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa membunuh Pein? Dia selalu bersama Naruto saat kejadian terjadi!"

"Bisa jadi Gaara justru menggunakan Naruto untuk alibinya dan suara tembakan di tempat parkir bukan hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian, namun juga sebagai rencana memancing Pein untuk mengikutinya di keramaian Konoha Center, sekaligus juga menjadi rencana untuk menempatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai target pelaku pembunuhan padahal bisa jadi dia sendirilah pembunuhnya."

"Tapi sewaktu aku mengintrogasi Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia berbohong!"

"Itu memang benar, makanya nanti kau tanya lebih detil pada Naruto, saat suasana santai jangan di ruangan introgasi yang pengap dan membuat orang ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sana."

Sakura tertegun, bila dipikir dengan jelas, analisa Shikamaru memang benar.

"Jadi sekarang tindakan apa yang harus diambil?" ujar Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan.

"Awasi Gaara dan wanita yang sering berada didekatnya, karena itu saya butuh bantuan dari inspektur Sakura, saya akan mengawasi Gaara, karena nenek Chiyo lebih percaya saya dibandingkan polisi, sementara inspektur Sakura menyelidiki para wanita yang dekat dengan Gaara."

"Jadi sekarang Gaara merupakan tersangka sekaligus target dari tersangka heh?" Sasuke tekekeh.

"Persentase kemungkinan pelaku adalah wanita memang delapan puluh persen, tapi mencari wanita yang dekat dengan Gaara atau keluarga konglomerat itu persentasenya kecil karena wanita jenis begitu pasti sangat banyak, siapa sih wanita yang tidak mau berhubungan dekat dengan tuan muda itu." protes Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Termasuk kau ya?" sahut Shikamaru, meledek.

Mata Sakura melotot kejam dan bersiap memaki lagi tapi tatapan dingin yang dilontarkan lagi oleh Sasuke, membatalkan niatnya.

**XxX**

Sakura melamun sambil memandang jalanan yang sepi dari balik jendela cafe, saat ini Sakura memang sedang menunggu seorang temannya disebuah cafe yang terletak di pusat kota.

"Hai Sakura, sudah lama menunggu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura memandang orang yang menyapanya, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru dan gaya berpakaian yang trendy, "Hai, Ino, duduklah."

Ino Yamanaka, seorang anak pemilik toko bunga, cantik dan berpengetahuan luas, namun ada satu yang mengherankan Sakura tentang temannya satu ini, dia tidak pernah mengijinkan Sakura untuk mampir ke toko bunganya bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu dimana persisnya toko bunga Ino dan gaya fashion Ino tergolong mewah untuk ukuran anak pemilik toko bunga.

Pembicaraan khas wanita pun mengalir dari kedua sahabat itu dan seperti wanita pada umumnya, bila sudah bergosip dan curhat, waktu yang bergulir pun jadi tidak terasa.

**Drrrtttt Drrrtttt**

"Maaf Sakura, aku terima telepon dulu." Ino mengeluarkan handphonenya yang bergetar dari sakunya.

"Halo? Ya sayang? Aku sedang bersama teman." Ino memainkan poni rambutnya sementara Sakura menyesap kopinya, sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kau mau bertemu sekarang? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ino menutup teleponnya, lalu dia berdiri, agak terburu-buru dia berpamitan pada Sakura, "Maaf Sakura, aku ada janji dengan kekasihku, lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ya, oh ya bon nya tolong kau bayar, hehehe."

Ino pun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Dasar tidak sopan, Ino-pig!" raung Sakura, sayang Ino sudah menjauh keluar dari cafe.

"Fiuhhh, lebih baik aku hubungi Naruto sekarang." Sakura mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan beberapa nomor.

**XxX**

**Ting!  
**Terdengar dentingan suara lift pertanda pintu lift terbuka.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang, melangkah keluar dari lift, lalu dia menyusuri sebuah lorong yang memiliki banyak pintu bernomor, hingga sampai lah dia didepan sebuah pintu bernomor 305.

"Dasar, setiap mau bertemu pasti di hotel." desah wanita itu sambil menekan bel yang berada didekat pintu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria tampan berambut merah.

"Ino, kau sudah datang, ayo masuklah kedalam sayang." ujar pria itu seraya merangkul Ino dengan mesra.

Ino tersenyum lalu dia masuk kedalam dan saat pintu tertutup, tanpa banyak kata, pria berambut merah itu langsung mencumbu bibir Ino dengan penuh nafsu.

Lalu pria itu meraba tubuh Ino dan melucuti pakaian wanita cantik itu,disertai dengan cumbuan di leher jenjang nan putih membuat sang wanita mendesah menikmati perlakuan pria itu.

"Shhhhh, Ga-Gaaraa."

**XxX**

"Sakura-chaannnnnnn, ada apa mencariku? Kangenkah padaku?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di pojokan cafe.

"Yah, sepertinya bukan aku saja yang kangen sama kamu, Naruto." Sakura melirik kearah belakang Naruto, berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam yang merupakan atasan Sakura.

**Bletak!**

"Adaw!" raung Naruto seraya memegang kepalanyayang baru saja dijitakdari belakang.

Naruto segera menoleh kebelakang, "Sialan, Sasuke kenapa kau ada disini!"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu bodoh, lagi pula mana bisa aku membiarkan Sakura berdua saja denganmu." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berdua saja dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Yah, aku kan bisa mencegah Sakura untuk tidak menghajarmu kalau kau macam-macam." Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Sakura sementara Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Hey, kata-kata macam apa itu!" protes Sakura.

"Memang tidak salah sih, ingat waktu smu saat aku menggodamu Sakura? Kau mematahkan tulang rusukku." sahut Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

Sakura merengut sementara Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bekerja, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, Gaara meliburkan aku hari ini, katanya sih dia ada kencan pribadi."

"Kencan? Dengan siapa?!" Sakura segera menanyai Naruto dengan nada introgasinya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ini pengawal bukan paparazi yang selalu mau tahu masalah pribadi orang lain."

"Baiklah Naruto, ini cuma pengandaian, menurutmu kalau Gaara berkencan dengan wanita, kira-kira wanita mana yang langsung muncul dalam kepalamu." lanjut Sakura.

"Rin! Pengacara itu sering keluar masuk kediaman Gaara dan nenek Chiyo, saya rasa tidak aneh kalau antara Gaara dan Rin timbul perasaan, tapi seperti katamu itu cuma pengandaian aja." cengir Naruto.

"Rin ya." gumam Sakura.

Kemudian, pembicaraan pun beralih ke masa lalu, saat mereka bertiga masih smu, hingga akhirnya Sakura masuk ketujuan awalnya, menanyai Naruto tentang detil kejadian di Konoha Center.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya tentang kejadian di Konoha Center, menurutmu apa ada yang janggal dengan Gaara saat itu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, nampak mengingat-ingat, "Yah, kami memang tidak langsung pulang, Gaara ingin ke toilet waktu itu, dan tentu saja aku mengikutinya sekalian buang air."

"Apa kau terpisah dengan Gaara saat itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan masuk kebilik toilet, tapi cuma sekitar dua-menitan saja aku terpisah dari Gaara."

"Kira-kira pukul berapa itu?" Sakura mulai bertanya sengit.

"Mana aku tahu, masa buang air musti liat jam." cengir Naruto dengan gaya khasnya yang mau tak mau, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih atas ceritamu yang berharga, Naruto." Sakura berdiri dan mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aw, sakit tahu! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan ceritaku?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Begini Naruto, kami curiga Gaara adalah pelaku pembunuhan Sasori dan Pein." Jelas Sakura dengan nada hati-hati.

"HAH? GAARA? KOK BISA?"

Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala Naruto, "Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!"

"Begini Naruto, coba kau pikir baik-baik, dilihat dari motif sudah cukup menguatkan Gaara sebagai pembunuhnya kan dan di Konoha Center, saat kalian di toilet, bila waktunya pas dengan kematian Pein, bisa jadi Gaara yang membunuh Pein dan memanfaatkanmu sebagai alibinya." tanya Sakura, sedikit berbisik.

"Jadi? Apa yag harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup awasi Gaara dan jangan melakukan apapun, bila ada tindakannya yang mencurigakan, beritahukan pada kami, kami percaya padamu Naruto, kau sahabat baik kami."

**XxX**

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Sakura memandang Rin yang sedang menaiki mobilnya yang berwarna silver, sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura mengawasi wanita itu dan tak heran bila Naruto mengandaikan bahwa pengacara itu memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Gaara, karena selama beberapa hari mengikutinya, Sakura sering melihat Rin keluar masuk kediaman Gaara.

Sakura melirik handphonenya, terlihat jam di handphonenya menunjukan pukul 23.00.

Sakura segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan kemudian mengikuti mobil Rin yang jalan lebih dahulu.

Jalanan tampak sepi karena hari yang sudah malam, mungkin karena jalanan yang sepi itu lah, mobil yang dikendarai Rin melaju dengan sangat cepat, membuat Sakura agak kesulitan untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Rin berhenti di depan sebuah klub malam ternama di kota Konoha.

Rin keluar dari mobilnya, lalu dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk klab malam tersebut.

"Dasar wanita karir, tempat hiburannya pasti dunia malam." Gumam Sakura yang memarkirkan mobilnya diseberang klub malam itu, lalu kemudian masuk menyusul Rin.

**XxX**

"Halo, Rin? Kau sudah tiba?" Gaara merapikan pakaiannya seraya memebenarkan microphone kecil yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Yah, baiklah aku akan segera menyusul, sampai nanti."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Rin, dia sedang berada di Konoha Clubs, aku mau kesana, kau mau ikut?"

"Oke, aku akan ikut, lama juga gak ketempat begitu, ngomong-ngomong mana Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru sudah menunggu di mobil, lebih baik kau segera ganti pakaian atau kutinggal."

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya lalu segera bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

**XxX**

Mobil ferari merah nampak terparkir di depan klub malam, Konoha Clubs dan dari mobil itu, keluarlah tiga pria, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau nampak gelisah?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat kepala pengawalnya itu tampak tidak tenang.

"A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar, gila sudah dari tadi aku kebelet, lagi pula ada Shikamaru yang menjagamu." dengan segera Naruto berlari seraya memegang bagian bawahnya.

Gaara hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala, "Ayo Shika, kita masuk lebih dahulu."

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan malas dan mengikuti Gaara masuk kedalam klub.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di dalam klub, terdengar dentuman musik techno dari disc jockey dan terlihat orang-orang berdansa mengikuti irama musik.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu dia melangkah kearah lounge di klub itu, dimana Rin sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Shika tunggu disini, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rin."

Gaara lalu menghampiri Rin sementara Shikamaru mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru? Kau disini juga?" tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seorang perempuan menyapa Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, melirik kearah perempuan itu, "Sakura?"

"Tampangmu kacau sekali Shika, kurang tidur ya?"

"Yah, kau sendiri? Tampangmu juga kacau sekali dan bila kau ada disini berarti Rin adalah perempuan yang dekat dengan Gaara."

Sakura mengangguk sambil ikut mengawasi Rin dan Gaara yang nampak berbincang dengan serius.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto datang menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"Naruto? Kau juga ada disini?"

Pemuda bermata biru itu nyengir, "Yah seperti katamu, aku harus mengawasi Gaara."

"Jadi, Naruto juga tahu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Sakura.

"Ya, dia sahabatku tak ada salahnya dia tahu dan dia bisa berguna untuk penyelidikan kita."

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas dan mulai kembali mengawasi Rin dan Gaara yang masih berbincang dengan serius.

**XxX**

Malam semakin larut namun dentuman musik dai klub Konoha tidak berhenti, sementara Gaara dan Rin sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya di lounge dan turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya, sambil terus mengamati kelakuan dua insan itu, sementara Naruto sudah tertidur di sofa panjang di lounge dan Sakura yang nampak terkantuk-kantuk duduk agak jauh dari Shikamaru dan Naruto, berbaur dengan keramaian agar kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh Gaara dan Rin.

Setelah beberapa lagu, Gaara nampak sudah selesai berdansa dengan Rin, lalu pemuda itu nampak berbisik sesuatu dengan Rin lalu dia mencium pipi Rin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan perempuan itu di lantai dansa dan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Shika, aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang," ujar Gaara seraya melirik Naruto yang tertidur di sofa, "Dan bangunkan Naruto, atau kita tinggalkan saja dia?" sambung Gaara, terkekeh.

Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu membangunkan Naruto, kemudian dia melirik kearah dimana Sakura tadi duduk, nampaknya Sakura sudah pergi mengikuti Rin.

Ketiga pria itu meninggalkan klub, kemudian keparkiran dan masuk ke mobil merah milik Gaara.

"Shika, kau saja yang menyetir, aku lelah sekali." Gaara menguap dan memakai sabuk pengaman lalu kemudian tertidur, sementara terdengar dengkuran Naruto dari bangku dibelakang.

**XxX**

Sakura menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi untuk mengimbangi mobil silver yang dibuntutinya.

Jalanan nampak sama sepinya dengan saat Sakura pergi ke Konoha Clubs, yang berbeda, kali ini mobil silver yang dibuntuti Sakura melaju jauh lebih kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

Kemudian mobil silver itu sampai dipersimpangan jalan, masih dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil itu menikung dan...

**BRAKKKK!**

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik mobil silver itu hancur, menabrak pembatas jalan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi mengikuti mobil silver itu, membulatkan matanya, terkejut dan shock melihat kecelakaan itu terjadi didepan matanya.

Sakura segera turun dari mobilnya, lalu ia menghampiri mobil silver yang bagian depannya hancur akibat menabrak pembatas jalan itu

Dengan sigap Sakura segera, membuka pintu mobil tempat pengendara, dan Sakura harus menahan rasa mual, ketika melihat kondisi si pengendara, Rin, yang tewas seketika akibat tabrakan itu, bagaimana tidak, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan, kepalanya pecah akibat membentur kaca mobilnya, dan terlihat darah serta serpihan tulang dan otak bercampur dengan pecahan kaca, ditambah dengan mata sebelah kirinya yang "menggantung" di rongganya.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan langsung menghubungi ambulance, serta kantor polisi, dan kemudian dia juga menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Shika! Ini gawat! Rin baru mengalami kecelakaan, dia tewas seketika!" jerit Sakura, seraya membuang pandangan dari mayat Rin.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau hubungi kantor polisi dan ambulance, kau ada dimana? Aku akan menyusul kesana segera!" terdengar suara Shikamaru dari ujung telepon.

"Aku ada di persimpangan Blossom park! Lebih baik kau cepat kemari, aku juga sudah menghubungi kantor dan ambulance."

Tanpa ada jawaban dari Shikamaru, sambungan telepon langsung terputus, sementara Sakura segera melepaskan jaket yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi mayat Rin.

Dari kejauhan terdengar sirene ambulance dan kepolisian, pertanda mobil dari rumah sakit dan kepolisian akan segera tiba.

**XxX**

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, pandanganya tertuju pada mayat Rin yang baru saja diangkut oleh petugas kepolisian, sementara Sakura masih terlalu shock dengan kecelakaan itu.

"Ba-bagaimana sekarang?" suara Sakura bergetar.

"Ini murni kecelakaan, bukan pembunuhan, bila dilihat dari kondisinya, Rin menyetir sambil mabuk, kecuali..."

Shikamaru, melangkah kearah bangkai mobil yang sudah hancur, lalu dia memeriksa bagian bawah mobil itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shikamaru selesai memeriksa mobil itu, kemudian dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda rem mobil yang dirusak, bisa dikatakan benar-benar murni kecelakaan."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak ada yang aneh ataupun mencurigakan darinya, sejak dia meninggalkan apartemennya hingga dia pulang aku terus mengawasinya."

"Jadi apa tindakan kita sekarang?"

"Terus awasi Gaara, kita masih ada Naruto, dia bisa jadi umpan yang bagus untuk memancing Gaara, dan bila tidak tejadi sesuatu pada Naruto, berarti memang Rin pelaku pembunuhan Sasori dan Pein dan kasus pembunuhan itu di tutup dengan kematian sang pelaku."

"Kau menjadikan sahabatku sebagi umpan! Dan hebat sekali kau mengatakan bila-terjadi-sesuatu-pada-Naruto! Sudah cukup aku melihat ada yang mati!" geram Sakura.

"Jangan salah paham, maksudku, kita akan menangkap basah Gaara saat dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto, kita tetap awasi Gaara seperti biasa, bila dalam jangka waktu satu bulan tidak terjadi apapun berarti Gaara benar-benar bersih."

**XxX**

Keesokan harinya, berita tentang kematian Rin menjadi pemberitaan hangat di media massa dan entah bagaimana, informasi tentang pembunuhan Sasori pun ikut bocor keluar ke media massa, hal ini tak ayal membuat Gaara diikuti oleh paparazi dan wartawan yang terus ingin mengorek keterangan dari sang pewaris tunggal milyader Chiyo.

Sementara Shikamaru sendiri harus bersusah payah untuk menghindari wartawan, karena informasi tentang dirinya, sebagai detektif terkenal yang menangani kasus ini juga telah bocor.

"Brengsek siapa yang membocorkan keluar kasus ini?" gerutu Shikamaru, seraya meremas koran yng tadi dibacanya.

Naruto menguap, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak tidur, "Entahlah, yang pasti tekanan dari media sungguh luar biasa, semua orang yang berada di dekat Gaara menjadi sasaran para wartawan."

"Bukan hanya itu, kepolisian pun sampai kewalahan akibat para pemburu berita yang terus berdatangan ke kantor polisi, terutama Sakura, tekanan media padanya sangat besar, ditambah Chiyo yang dari awal sudah tidak menyukai ikut campur polisi karena dianggap tak berguna dan kenyataan Sakura yang berada dilokasi saat kecelakaan pengacara kesayangannya membuat Chiyo makin tidak menyukai kepolisian, terutama Sakura." ujar Shikamaru seraya memainkan handphonenya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Gaara?"

"Dia pergi, katanya ada kencan pribadi, seperti biasa." celetuk Naruto.

"APA! KENCAN! LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGIKUTINYA BODOH!" seru Shikamaru histeris.

"Aku berusaha mengikutinya, tapi bagaimana mengikuti mobilnya kalau aku saja tidak punya kendaraan pribadi!" balas Naruto.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Sakura?"

"Sudah, katanya, dia dan Sasuke akan mencoba melacak kemana Gaara pergi."

Shikamaru langsung menekan handphonenya.

"Halo, Sakura? Bagaimana? Apa lokasi Gaara sudah bisa dipastikan?" tanya Shikamaru yang tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"Kami kehilangan Gaara! Sepertinya dia mengganti mobilnya untuk menghindar dari kejaran media!"

"Sial! Baiklah aku juga akan mencari Gaara bersama Naruto."

Shikamaru segera menutup handphonenya dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Naruto ayo kita pergi mencari Gaara!"

**XxX**

"Sakura, tolong kau perintahkan anggota kepolisian untuk mencari Gaara di beberapa hotel bintang lima, orang seperti Gaara bila menemui seseorang untuk urusan pribadi, pasti di hotel bintang lima yang keamanannya paling terjamin." ujar Shikamaru, seraya memandang situasi di luar jendela mobil.

Saat ini Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah bergabung dengan Sakura dan Sasuke di mobil kepolisian.

"Sudah dari tadi hal itu kulakukan, saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu kabar." celetuk Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke yang memegang transceiver, nampak ia sedang menunggu kabar dari bawahannya.

**Bzzzttt Bzzzttt**

Tiba-tiba transceiver yang dipegang Sasuke berbunyi.

"Lapor.. Komisaris Sasuke, kami sudah menemukan keberadaan si merah."

"Bagus! Dimana lokasinya? Kami akan segera kesana!"

"Di hotel bintang lima, The Ritz Hotel."

"Baik, terus awasi si merah kami akan menuju kesana, kabari lagi bila ada pergerakan baru."

**Klik**

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan, lalu dia menoleh Sakura yang memegang setir mobil, "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo segera ke hotel The Ritz!"

**XxX**

Sasuke,Sakura, Naruto dan Shikamaru turun dari mobil, saat ini mereka telah tiba di The Ritz hotel.

Lalu seorang pria berkemeja biru datang menghampiri mereka berempat, dan kemudian pria itu memberi hormat pada Sasuke.

"Lapor komisaris, kami sudah mengecek daftar tamu yang ada di hotel ini dan pada pukul satu siang tadi Gaara memang memesan empat kamar disini."

"Empat kamar ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Dia memesan beberapa kamar untuk mengecoh para paparazi, lebih baik kita berpencar untuk mencari Gaara." ujar Sakura.

Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sakura, Naruto kita pergi mencari Gaara, periksa semua kamar hotel yang dia pesan, tapi ingat jangan berbuat hal yang mencolok dan jangan sampai ketahuan Gaara, dan Shika, kau tunggu di sini, siapa tahu saat kami masuk kedalam, Gaara malah keluar dari hotel."

"Ya, baiklah." sahut Shikamaru, malas.

Sakura,Sasuke, Naruto dan sang interpol segera memasuki hotel.

"Kamar nomor berapa saja yang dipesan Gaara?" tanya Sakura pada sang interpol.

"500, 602, 720 dan 802, semuanya berada di empat lantai berbeda."

"Baiklah, Naruto kau ke kamar nomor 500, aku ke 602, Sasuke 702 dan kau ke 802." perintah Sakura seraya menunjuk interpol berkemeja biru.

"Hei aku ini atasanmu, harusnya aku yang memberi perintah." gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura langsung melangkah masuk hotel tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Sasuke di ikuti sang interpol, Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri.

Sesampainya di dalam hotel mereka berempat segera memasuki lift, dan menekan tombol lantai tujuan masing-masing.

"Semoga beruntung Sakura." Senyum Sasuke ketika mereka sampai di lantai tempat kamar 602 berada , sementara Naruto sudah turun di lantai sebelumnya.

Sakura mengangguk seraya membalas senyum Sasuke dan melangkah keluar lift sementara Sasuke segera menekan tombol ke lantai berikutnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau sudah mengecek kamar nya?" tanya Sasuke melalui alat komunikasi di tangannya, selagi lift terus melaju keatas.

"Belum, ini aku masih mencari nomor kamar nya, sepertinya berada di ujung."

"Kabari aku bila kau sudah memngecek kamarnya." Sasuke segera mematikan sambungan ketika lift sudah sampai tujuan, dan dia segera melangkah keluar lift.

Sesaat ketika Sasuke keluar lift tiba-tiba alat komunikasi nya berbunyi, dan terdengar suara panik Shikamaru, "Sasuke! Gawat! Ada seorang perempuan melompat dari atas gedung!"

"APA! Kau tunggu disana! Aku akan segera turun!"

Sasuke menggeram kecil, namun dia sempat mengecek kamar 702 terlebih dahulu di lantai itu dan tampak nya kamar itu kosong.

"Sakura, Naruto, Ebisu, bila kalian sudah mengecek kamar di masing-masing lantai segera turun kebawah!" perintah Sasuke, seraya bergegas memasuki lift kembali.

Setibanya di luar hotel, mereka berempat segera bergegas menghampiri Shikamaru yang tertunduk mengamati mayat perempuan berambut pirang yang tergeletak di tanah, kondisi mayat itu cukup mengenaskan, kepala belakang nya hancur dan darah serta bagian otaknya berceceran karena jatuhnya menghadap keatas, wajahnya tidak rusak hingga bisa di kenali.

"I-ini tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit histeris membuat empat pemuda yang ada disana menoleh, sementara kerumunan orang mulai berdatangan untuk melihat mayat korban.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau kenal perempuan ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"A-aku mengenalnya, dia Ino Yamanaka sahabat baik ku, ta-tapi kenapa? KENAPA?!" suara Sakura bergetar menahan kesedihan dan amarah sementara Sasuke, menepuk bahunya, menenangkan.

"Kau melihat dari lantai mana perempuan ini jatuh, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke seraya merangkul Sakura yang mulai menangis.

"Entahlah aku tidak melihatnya, tapi dilihat dari kondisi mayatnya ini bukan bunuh diri tapi pembunuhan karena kepala belakangnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah, bisa di bilang dia sedang bertatap muka dengan sang pelaku di balkon sebelum akhirnya pelaku mendorongnya jatuh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ebisu segera hubungi manager hotel ini, jangan biarkan semua pengunjung hotel ini pergi, bisa jadi pelaku masih ada di dalam hotel! Naruto kau jaga Sakura aku ingin menanyakan pada karyawan hotel tentang kamar berapa yang di pesan Ino!" perintah Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukan nya pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut." tukas Shikamaru seraya mengikuti Sasuke memasuki hotel.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru segera menghampiri bagian repsionis dan langsung bertanya, "Maaf bila sedikit mengangu nona, apakah hari ini ada seorang tamu yang bernama Ino Yamanaka?"

"Ino Yamanaka? Tentu saja ada! Saya tidak perlu di cek juga sudah tahu, dia kan tadi menyewa empat kamar bersama tuan Gaa..." tiba-tiba resepsionis itu terdiam sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"APA! Jadi tadi dia bersama Gaara di hotel ini!" tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak, membuat sang resepsionis sedikit memucat wajahnya dan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dia sedikit mengangguk.

"I-iya, ta-tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa karena tuan Gaara sudah memberikan perintah pada manager kami untuk tidak memberitahu dengan siapa dia pergi ke hotel ini."

"Baiklah terima kasih atas informasi mu dan... Gaara!" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang ketempat resepsionis.

"Hm? Ada apa Komisaris Sasuke? Dan Shikamaru? Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau sendiri mengapa ada disini Gaara?" balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tak ada larangan untuk tidak memesan kamar di hotel ini bukan?"

"Ya dan sayangnya **teman kamarmu** tampaknya sedang tergeletak tanpa nyawa diluar sana."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara mengeryitkan dahi.

"Ino Yamanaka, tewas ditempat barusan, diduga dia didorong jatuh dari balkon kamar hotel dan kau sedang bersamanya di hotel ini bukan? Maaf Gaara kau harus di bawa ke kantor unutk introgasi bukansebagai saksi namun sebagai tersangka." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Bibir Gaara nampak kelu, wajahnya pucat dan setelah bergeming agak lama akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Baiklah tapi tolong bawa aku secara diam-diam jangan sampai ketahuan media dan tolong kau jelaskan secara detil tentang kematian Ino di kantor polisi nanti."

Sasuke hanya menganguk kecil dan segera menuntun Gaara ke arah parkiran sementara Shikamaru hanya terdiam dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Xxx

"KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sakura seraya menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Gaara membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terjatuh dari kursinya.

Sakura bersiap melayangkan pukulannya lagi namun Sasuke dan Naruto segera mencegahnya, "Sabar Sakura-chan jangan terbawa emosi!"

"Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Naruto bawa Sakura keluar, dengan kondisi begini dia tidak bisa mengintrogasi!" perintah Sasuke.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto merangkul dan mengunci tubuh Sakura dan membawanya keluar sementara Sakura terus memberontak dan mengeluarkan caci makinya kepada Gaara.

"Baiklah Gaara, kau bisa bangun sendiri kan?"

Gaara hanya diam sambil mengambil nafas panjang dia berdiri dan menegakan kursinya lalu duduk kembali.

"Gaara, ada saksi yang melihat kau dan korban, Ino Yamanaka sedang berada di lokasi kejadian, bisa dibilang saat ini statusmu adalah tersangka, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan untuk pembelaan?" tukas Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihat mayat Ino." Mata Gaara nampak menerawang jauh, penuh kesedihan.

"Maaf saat ini tidak bisa, mayatnya kami bawa untuk otopsi dan sangat mengagetkan, berbeda dari cerita Sakura, ternyata Ino adalah seorang pewaris dari konglomerat negeri ini dan kau tahu Gaara? Konglomerat itu adalah salah satu saingan bisnis keluarga Sabaku."

Gaara hanya tercenung dan bergumam.

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau Tuan Gaara adalah pelakunya." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru angkat suara setelah beberapa saat membisu.

Sasuke berpaling pada Shikamaru seraya mengeryitkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Bila Tuan Gaara pelakunya, seharusnya dia bersembunyi atau pergi dari hotel lewat pintu belakang bukan lewat lobby hotel sesaat setelah pembunuhan terjadi bila dia pergi lewat pintu belakang setidaknya dia bisa kabur atau mengurangi kecurigaan dan bukti pembunuhan yang mengarah kepadanya." Jelas Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

"Bisa jadi dia memainkan trik psikologis bukan?" bantah Sasuke.

"Itu memang memungkinkan, tapi sayang kalian pun kekurangan bukti untuk memenjarakan Tuan Gaara, bisa di bilang kemungkinan dia menjadi tersangka masih 50 persen."

Sasuke termenung, dia juga tahu bahwa belum ada bukti pasti Gaara adalah sang pembunuh dan karena itu dia tidak bisa memenjarakan Gaara, dia hanya bisa menahan Gaara sedikit lebih lama di kantor polisi, namun tidak terlalu lama karena nenek nya yang kaya raya pasti akan segera membayar uang jaminan untuk melepaskan Gaara.

XxX

"Gaara! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" seru seorang nenek tua seraya menghambur memeluk cucunya.

Seperti tebakan Sasuke, belum setengah hari Gaara di tahan dikantor polisi, neneknya yang kaya raya langsung mengeluarkan uang jaminan untuk melepaskan cucunya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi sementara nenek Chiyo memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan benci , "KALIAN KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA MENAHAN DAN MENUDUH CUCUKU SEBAGAI PELAKU PEMBUNUHAN! AKAN KU TUNTUT KALIAN SEMUA!"

"TUNTUT SAJA KALAU BISA! BILA SUDAH KUTEMUKAN BUKTI CUCUMU ADALAH PEMBUNUH AKAN KUPASTIKAN AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMENJARAKAN NYA!" jerit Sakura seraya membalas tatapan benci Chiyo.

Chiyo hanya mendengus dan segera menggiring Gaara keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jangan terlalu terbawa emosi, kita masih punya Naruto dan Shikamaru di sisi Gaara, kita bisa menyuruh mereka mengawasi Gaara." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Semoga saja begitu, aku yakin Gaara adalah pembunuhnya namun dia sangat licin menyembunyikan bukti pembunuhan nya, si brengsek itu."

"Tenang saja aku punya rencana, untuk mendapatkan bukti harus dengan memancing pembunuh beraksi." Tutur Sasuke.

Sakura mengeryitkan kening dan belum sempat Sakura bertanya Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Aku sudah membuat rencana bersama Shikamaru, nanti kita akan tahu apakah Gaara adalah sang pembunuh atau bukan."

XxX

Gaara nampak merenung dikamarnya, raut muka syok masih terpahat jelas di wajah pemuda tampan itu, sementara bodyguard pribadinya, Naruto terlihat bosan dan mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Gaara aku pergi sebentar membeli makanan, kau mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Naruto seraya melirik Gaara, namun yang di tanya hanya diam melamun.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Naruto segera melangkah keluar kamar sementara Gaara menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi dingin dan menakutkan.

**XxX**

"Bagaimana Naruto? Ada perkembangan dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke, sementara Naruto sibuk memasukan beberapa bungkus ramen instan ke keranjang belanjaannya.

"Ya, dia jadi lebih pendiam dan justru diamnya itu agak menakutkan."

"Bagus, terus awasi dia, kali ini tak perlu diam-diam lagi, kau harus terang-terangan mengawasinya buat dia merasa terintimidasi sampai dia bertindak."

"Emang enak memerintah orang! Kalau memang dia bertindak kan gue juga yang celaka nantinya." Protes Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, aku dan Shikamaru akan terus mengawasimu dan Gaara, saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya memancingnya agar bertindak."

"Oke-oke, sekarang aku harus pulang, bahayakan kalau meninggalkan Gaara terlalu lama."

Naruto segera membayar belanjaannya dan pulang ke rumah Gaara sementara Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di rumah Gaara, Naruto membuka pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, sementara Sasuke terus mengawasi rumah itu, terlihat rumah itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita, jalanan pun tampak sepi, meningkatkan kewaspadaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, ada perkembangan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shikamaru yang mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Kalau muncul setidaknya jangan di belakangku secara tiba-tiba!" geram Sasuke.

"Yah maaf, ngomong-ngomong aku juga sudah memanggil Sakura kemari sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Untuk apa kau memanggil Sakura?"

"Sejak Naruto meninggalkan rumah Gaara tadi sampai dia kembali aku mengawasi rumah Gaara, ada yang janggal dengan rumah itu, semua lampunya padam, karena itu aku memanggil Sakura untuk jaga-jaga bila Gaara beraksi, makin banyak orang akan makin baguskan?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, dia di kagetkan lagi dengan kehadiran Sakura yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Kalau datang bersuara! Jangan main tepuk aja!" kesal Sasuke yang sudah dua kali dikagetkan rekan-rekan nya.

"Yah, ma..."

DOORR!

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara tembakan dari rumah Gaara.

Mendengar tembakan itu, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sakura segera berlari ke rumah Gaara.

"POLISI! BUKA PINTUNYA!" jerit Sakura seraya menggedor pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

"MINGGIR SAKURA!" perintah Sasuke yang segera mendobrak pintu bersama Shikamaru.

Ketika pintu berhasil didobrak, mereka bertiga segera masuk dan menyusuri rumah yang gelap gulita itu, dan ketika mereka memasuki ruang tamu, tubuh Sakura tersandung sesuatu, membuat Sakura terjatuh.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku tidak..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya tercekat, ketika samar-samar dengan penerangan lcahaya seadaanya dia melihat tubuh kaku Naruto dengan darah mengalir di keningnya, terbaring di sebelah tempat Sakura terjatuh.

"NARUTO!" jerit Sakura, shock seraya mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Sasuke tampak tak kalah terkejut melihat teman lamanya terbaring kaku, sementara Shikamaru memegangi nadi Naruto.

"Dia sudah meninggal." Gumam Shikamaru.

Belum hilang rasa terkejut mereka bertiga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil dihidupkan dari arah garasi rumah tersebut.

"BRENGSEK! GAARA KAU TAK AKAN LOLOS!" raung Sakura yang segera mengeluarkan pistol dan berlari kearah garasi.

"SAKURA! TUNGGU!" Sasuke akan mengejar Sakura namun, Shikamaru segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biar Sakura yang mengejar Gaara, lebih baik kau menghubungi markas untuk mengurus mayat Naruto dan memblokir seluruh jalan agar Gaara tidak bisa kabur."

Sasuke segera mengangguk dan mengeluarkan alat komunikasinya.

"Di sini komisaris Sasuke, segera kirimkan bantuan ke jalan Suna nomor 3 dan kejar sebuah mobil ferari berwarna merah bernomor polisi AK345!"

DOR DOR DOR!

Terdengar lagi suara tembakan, kali ini berasal dari arah garasi.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke yang segera berlari ke arah garasi, sementara Shikamaru menjaga mayat Naruto.

DOR!

Kembali terdengar suara tembakan dari arah garasi, membuat Sasuke mencabut pistol dari pinggangnya dan segera menerjang masuk garasi.

"DIAM DI TEMPAT!" teriak Sasuke seraya menodongkan pistolnya pada sosok yang berdiri dan tertutupi kegelapan dalam bagasi mobil itu, sementara terlihat sosok lain tergeletak di dekatnya.

Sasuke mendekati sosok yang berdiri itu, nampak tubuh sosok itu bergetar hebat dan ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan sosok itu, Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang terlihat shock dengan tubuh masih bergetar.

"A-aku menembaknya Sasuke! Aku menembak Gaara!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sosok yang tergeletak di dekat Sakura, terlihat tubuh Gaara dengan beberapa luka tembak di dadanya, dan terlihat tangan kanannya memegang pistol sementara mobil ferari dengan kaca belakangnya hancur dan pintu menutup, masih menyala.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?"

"A-aku mengejar Gaara di garasi ini, dia terlihat menunggu pintu garasi terbuka, aku lalu menembak belakang mobilnya, dia lalu turun dari mobil dengan pistol di tangannya, ja-jadi aku..." kata-kata Sakura tercekat seraya menangis.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya, sementara terdengar sirene mobil meraung-raung dari luar rumah tersebut.

"Setidaknya semua sudah berakhir, walau jatuh banyak korban." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut Sakura yang masih terisak.

"EHEM! Maaf mengganggu adegan mesra kalian, tapi anak buah mu sudah datang, Sasuke dan apa yang terjadi di sini?" ujar Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul di garasi.

"Sialan, padahal lagi enak-enaknya!" gerutu Sasuke yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura tertawa kecil dengan pipi memerah.

Setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi di garasi pada Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura segera menemui para anggota polisi lain yang berada di ruang tamu rumah, sementara Shikamaru memilih tetap di garasi itu.

Shikamaru mendekati mayat Gaara, dia lalu menatap mayat Gaara dengan senyuman yang sangat aneh.

XxX

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Kematian Gaara menjadi headline di berbagai media, kematian sekaligus statusnya menjadi tersangka pembunuhan berantai nampak membuat Chiyo shock, Chiyo sendiri dikabarkan memilih untuk keluar negeri dan tidak menuntut kepolisian karena semua bukti mengarah pada Gaara.

"Akhirnya kasus ini selesai juga, untung si tua bangka itu tidak menuntut kita!" seru Sakura.

"Ya, walau dia menuntut pun semua bukti tetap mengarah pada Gaara, jadi kurasa pilihannya untuk menenangkan diri ke luar negeri sudah tepat dan ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru sekarang bagaimana ya? Dia kan di sewa nenek Chiyo, kini kasusnya sudah selesai apa dia pergi keluar negeri lagi? Padahal dengan kejeniusan dan sikap tenangnya dia bisa bergabung dengan kepolisian." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Oh iya, Shikamaru! Aku hampir lupa, dia mengundangku ke apartemen yang disewanya untuk merayakan tuntasnya kasus ini."

"Apa? Kok aku tidak diundang? Jangan-jangan dia jatuh hati sama kamu." gerutu Sasuke

"Kau cemburu? Kalau mau ayo kita sama-sama ketempatnya." Tawar Sakura seraya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku masih harus membereskan berkas kasus Gaara agar kasus ini bisa ditutup hari ini juga."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, byeeee." Seru Sakura seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei jangan lupa janji makan malam kita!" ingat Sasuke sesaat sebelum pintu ruangan tertutup.

XxX

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sakura." Sambut Shikamaru seraya mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Untuk perayaan selesainya kasus yang kita tangani, tampaknya tak ada pesta atau hiasan semacamnya di apartemen mu ini." Ujar Sakura tertawa ceria.

"Memang aku mengundangmu kemari, tapi bukan untuk merayakan selesainya kasus yang kita tangani, sebaliknya aku ingin kembali membahas kasus ini denganmu."

Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku Sakura." Sahut Shikamaru seraya menodongkan pistol ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap kaget, sementara Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantongnya dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, sejak kematian Gaara, aku mulai merasa ada yang janggal, di mulai dari kematian Naruto, sesaat setelah suara tembakan terjadi kita langsung menyerbu masuk ke rumah itu tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, darahnya mulai mengering, padahal bila di hitung waktu dari suara tembakan dan saat kita masuk hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 2 menit, artinya sebelum suara tembakan terjadi, Nruto sudah terlebih dulu meninggal."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari mayat Gaara, kalau mendengar ceritamu, seharusnya mayatnya tergeletak tepat disamping pintu mobil bukannya tergeletak di bawah kakimu, dan melihat kondisimu yang shock tak mungkin kau berjalan menghampiri Gaara dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, pintu mobil itu tertutup, padahal tak mungkin orang yang mau menyerangmu dengan pistol sempat menutup pintu mobilnya, dia pasti akan segera menembakmu ketika pintu mobil terbuka."

"Jadi maksudmu aku menembak Gaara dengan sengaja?"

"Benar, bisa diasumsikan, kau melepaskan tembakan tiga kali hingga kaca belakang mobil Gaara pecah, itu seolah-olah untuk menghentikan Gaara yang akan kabur, lalu Gaara turun dari mobilnya dan ketika melihat ternyata kau yang melepaskan tembakan, dia berjalan menghampirimu seraya ingin menjelaskan situasi padamu, dia merasa mengenalmu makanya dia tidak ragu untuk berjalan menghampirimu dan saat jarak antara kalian sudah dekat kau menembak kepalanya."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kematian Naruto? Apa maksudmu aku yang membunuhnya!" bantah Sakura.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, jeda waktu antara suara tembakan dan darah Naruto yang mulai mengering terlalu singkat, setidaknya dibutuhkan lebih dari 5 menit agar darah mengering secara alami dengan kelembaban di ruang tamu, itu artinya sebelum Naruto pulang ke rumah Gaara, kau sudah ada di dalam rumah dan menunggu untuk menembak Naruto dengan pistol yang sudah dipasangi peredam suara."

"Kalau begitu, dari mana asal suara tembakan itu!"

"Tentu saja dari rekaman yang berisi suara tembakan, orang kaya seperti Gaara pasti memiliki sound system bersuara sangat keras, itu trik yang sama saat kau juga menghabisi Pein, kau membuat rekaman tembakan dan memancing Pein untuk mengikuti Gaara dan di tengah keramaian kau menghabisi Pein yang juga sedang menelponmu, lalu kau sudah memperhitungkan kalau bodyguard Gaara pasti akan membawanya pergi dari mall itu, dan itu sekaligus mengarahkan kecurigaan pada Gaara yang di ikuti Pein, lalu kau pergi keluar dari mall di tengah kekacauan, sambil tidak mematikan pembicaraan di telepon agar alibimu tercipta."

Sakura terdiam, seolah apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru sangat tepat.

"Beberapa hari ini aku terus menyelediki kematian yang lain, termasuk kematian Rin dan Ino, kau tahu? Semua asumsi dan hasil penyelidikan ku semua mengarah padamu, saat mobil Rin mengalami kecelakaan, tidak ditemukan bukti kalau mobil itu disabotase, padahal sebenarnya mobil itu sudah kau sabotase dan setelah terjadi kecelakaan kau memperbaiki bagian mobil yang kau sabotase dan kemudian menelpon polisi dan aku seolah-olah itu murni kecelakaan dan kau mempunyai kesempatan itu karena kau mengikuti mobil Rin, lagi pula akan sangat mencurigakan kalau mobil itu disabotase karena itu artinya membuat Gaara lepas dari kecurigaan karena pada malam itu aku dan Naruto selalu menempel Gaara tanpa memberikannya jeda, jadi kau menghabisi Rin dengan membuatnya seolah-olah itu kecelakaan."

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya.

"Kau juga yang membocorkan kasus ini ke media untuk mempersempit langkah Gaara, dan aku yakin sebelumnya kau sudah tahu kalau Ino merupakan kekasih Gaara, kau tinggal menunggu Gaara mengajak Ino bertemu secara diam-diam dan memanfaatkan pertemuan itu untuk menghabisi Ino dan benar-benar membuat Gaara menjadi orang paling dicurigai."

Sakura menatap tajam Shikamaru yang masih mengarahkan pistol padanya, sementara Shikamaru membuang rokoknya kelantai dan menginjak puntung rokok itu hingga apinya padam.

"Saat kita mengetahui kamar berapa saja yang dipesan Gaara, kau yang mengatur orang-orang untuk pergi ke lantai berapa saja, itu artinya kau mengetahui Ino ada di lantai 602, karena bisa jadi sebelum kita ke hotel Ritz tanpa sepengetahuan kami kau sudah menghubungi Ino lewat sms, kau tinggal mengatakan kalau media massa sudah mengetahui hubungan Ino dengan Gaara dan kau menyuruh Ino agar meminta Gaara segera pergi meninggalkan hotel sementara kau sendiri menyuruh Ino menunggumu di lantai 602, kau pun bisa menduga Gaara akan memesan lebih dari satu kamar di hotel itu."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa yang mengerikan.

"Kuduga rencanaku sudah sangat bagus tak kusangka kau bisa membeberkan semua rencanaku dengan sangat sempurna! Ternyata kejeniusanmu sebagai detektif memang sebesar nama mu Shikamaru!"

"Terima kasih pujianmu, namun sayang itu tak akan membuatmu lolos dari hukum." Tukas Shikamaru, dingin.

"Lolos dari hukum? Jangan bercanda Shikamaru! Tak perduli kau mau menuntut ku ke pengadilan atau apa pun, semua yang kau katakan tadi hanya asumsi! Walau pun asumsi dan analisa mu sangat tepat tapi sayang tidak ditemukan bukti apa pun kalau aku pelakunya!" tawa Sakura semakin keras, seolah mengejek Shikamaru.

"Sayang sekali, walau analisamu benar dan kau berhasil membongkar semua rencanaku, kau tetap tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku lah tersangka pembunuhan itu, tidak perduli sehebat apa pun kau sebagai detektif kau tetap tak bisa mengalahkanku."

Shikamaru tampak memasang wajah bosan, "Kau tahu, aku sering menangkap dan memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai seperti ini dan anehnya para psikopat itu selalu memiliki dua kesamaan, pertama selalu merasa lebih superior dan lebih hebat dari pada orang-orang yang ingin menangkapnya dan kedua, selalu memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi bahkan berlebihan."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah tape recorder dari sakunya, lalu dia menekan tombol play pada recorder itu, terdengar suara pengakuan Sakura yang mengakui bahwa memang dia sang pembunuh.

"KAU!" geram Sakura.

"Terlalu percaya diri bisa menghancurkan diri sendiri, kau kira aku mengundangmu ke sini dan menjelaskan analisa ku panjang lebar untuk apa? Tentu untuk menunggu pengakuan dari mu, psikopat sepertimu bila rencana pembunuhannya terbongkar pasti akan mengalami penurunan rasa percaya diri, karena itu untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirimu, kau tertawa mengejek ku dengan mengatakan aku tak memiliki bukti, dan untung tidak ada Sasuke di sini, bila ada dia bisa dipastikan dia akan membela mu dan semua rencanaku akan hancur karena pada dasarnya aku memang tak punya bukti."

"Jadi karena itu kau hanya mengundangku seorang untuk datang kemari?" tanya Sakura, sementara tangannya perlahan mulai menggapai pinggangnya, tempat di mana pistolnya berada.

"Betul."

"KALAU BEGITU MATILAH KAU!" teriak Sakura seraya mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Shikamaru.

DOR DOR DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan, dan terlihat, Sakura terjatuh ke lantai, ternyata Shikamaru menembak Sakura lebih dahulu sebelum Sakura menembaknya.

Shikamaru melangkah mendekati tubuh Sakura dan tiba-tiba tangan Sakura yang masih memegang pistol, bergerak dan menodong kepala Shikamaru.

DOR!

Kini giliran tubuh Shikamaru yang terjatuh ke lantai, dengan kepala pecah dan berdarah, sementara Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan merobek kemeja yang dipakainya, terlihat rompi anti peluru tersemat dibalik kemeja Sakura.

"Kau terlalu naif Shikamaru, kau kira aku datang kemari tanpa persiapan?"

Sakura memandang mayat Shikamaru yang berlumuran darah, dengan tatapan menghina.

"Kau tahu Shika? Aku membunuh orang-orang itu karena bila kau ambil huruf depan dari nama korban pertama sampai terakhir dan kau urutkan hurufnya berdasarkan urutan pembunuhan mereka akan terbentuk kata SPRING, musim semi dan nama ku Sakura Haruno, Sakura di musim semi, sangat ironis bukan?"

Namun terlihat sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah Sakura, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menghabisi mu, itu di luar rencana, namun ternyata kejeniusanmu mengacau segalanya, seharusnya setelah kasus ini ditutup kau kembali saja keluar negeri."

Setelah sesaat menumpahkan rasa kecewanya, Sakura kembali tersenyum menyeramkan, "Tapi kau memberikanku sebuah ide Shika, kenapa tidak kuteruskan saja pembunuhan ini? Aku sudah melengkapi kata SPRING, berarti setelah SPRING adalah SUMMER-musim panas- bukan? Kalau begitu aku harus memulainya dari huruf S."

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia lalu menekan beberapa angka.

"Halo Sasuke? Rencana makan malam kita jadi kan?"

**The End**

**A/N : Fiuuuhhh Fict terpanjang yang pernah kami kerjakan =.=**

**Sebenarnya fict ini merupakan bagian dari fict psycho namun karena sangat panjang kami jadikan one shot aja.**


End file.
